You Are Mine, and Mine Only
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: Mukuro is a powerful demon who one day took in a a ten year old Tsunami, eight years later, the cold-heart demon had grew quiet close to the child he took in eight years ago, and refuse to let anyone take her away from him. Main69F!27 and some AllF!27! Possessive 69! Possessive and Obsessive All!


**Kei-kei Yuki: Hello everyone, I hope that you are having an great day! Well first let me just say that I'm starting a new story, and yes its another Katekyo Hitman Reborn one, I been re-watching it repeatedly lately, maining because Tsu-chan is so freaking adorable, and major uke material, and I so LOVE Mukuro, and I'm a proud 6927 fangirl, who everytime I see Chrome, think of her as Mukuro and Tsuna daughter. Plus ever since I started this account, I have not post one multi-chapter 6927 story, I should be ashamed of myself!**

**Another thing, this story is sorta another rewrite of a story I had on my old account, and the name of the story was, My One, and Only, but the plot was all over the place when I wrote that story plus I was kinda still a newbie to fanfiction, but now that I have improve some, I have decided to re-write it. Well thats all, enjoy the story everyone, especially you all 6927 fans out there!**

**Warning: Story include Fem! Tsuna, but I will try to make her IC as much as possible, so please give this story a chance! I was thinking of making this a yaoi, but it seem that I kinda write a genderbender better than I write yaoi, but I will still continue the re-write of Mine!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Something Unexpected**

It was now the dawn of mid-night, the most busiest of time down in the underworld, were there lives creature's of a human worst nightmare, all in different shape and size, as some were the most disgusting, and ugly thing you ever seen, while those of much higher status was gifted with extraordinary beauty and features, appearing more human like, even though there beauty can far surpass any on earth, as some can even control a person against their will, just by one look at their face.

It was around this time, as a male of fairly tall height, with blue hair tied up in a somewhat pine-apple style, while the rest was longer, tied up at the back, as the long low ponytail barely reach the ground, walked through the ominous, dead forest, taking confidence long strides, knowing that no creature would dare attack him on his own territory, as the deadly handsome male soon made it, to what look like a dark, gothic style, castle, that had the light of the moon hovering high in the sky above it, as the male began to make his way inside.

Walking inside, the man soon encounter, female replica of himself who came running up towards him, smiling a bit as she stood in front of him, with a cute adoring smile.

"Mukuro-niisama, I'm glad to see you finally made it back home." She did a small bow, before looking back up at him, as he smile, caressing her face slightly, as she lend into his touch with a small blush adore on her cheeks.

"Kufufu~ I'm glad to see you again, my dear Nagi, have you been lonely without me?" he asked, with a smile that symbol more of a smirk, on his devilish handsome face.

" Yes, but I had Ken and Chikusa to keep me company, while you were away, so how was your journey to the King castle?" asked the girl who name was Nagi, as the two begin to walk farther inside the huge, luxuries, castle, entering area of where the two took a seat on the soft comfortable, black, fur, furniture.

"It was boring as usual, with nothing but useless talk, that I could care less about. I would have rather spend a lovely, peaceful time with my dear Nagi, other than those old useless fools, and our idiot, clueless, king." replied the male, who went by the name of, Mukuro, as the two shared a peaceful like silence, that was broken by the rush of a yelling, annoying blonde male, who work for the powerful demon, who at his best tried the keep his annoyance in check, as the dishelve, spook-out blonde soon appeared before them.

"M-M-M-M-Mukuro-sama! T-T-There something you n-need to l-look at s-standing outside the door!" exclaim the blonde, coming to stand next beside to him, was a calm, collect male looking over at their master, before he speak.

"Mukuro-sama, I believe whatever is standing outside that door . . .is not human." The man replied seriously, pushing up his glasses, as this begin to spike Mukuro attention.

"Really now. . ." replied Mukuro, removing himself from off the couch, and began to make his way towards the door, as the other three silently followed him, standing behind as he began to open the door. Opening the door, Mukuro was surprise to find nothing there, and was about to punish one of his loyal servant, until his eyes something short caught his attention, standing an inch below his knee.

"Oya~ What do we have here?" asked Mukuro bending down towards the cloak cover figure, reaching out his hands to remove the dirty piece of fabric, ignoring his servants request for him to not to, and was a tiny bit shock at what he saw, after he pulled back the hoodie part of it back.

Staring face to face with him, was a human like child, who looked no more than the age of ten, wearing dirty, and torn clothes, as the child had short, fluffy, brown hair, and huge brown doe eyes, but what really shock him was the blood that was spatter on the child face, and body, and despite the blood that cover it body, still had a innocent like look in it eyes.

"Oya, Oya~ Now this isn't something you see everyday. Little one it's looks as if you lost your way from home." replied Mukuro, as the child said nothing as it continued to stare at him, looking like a sunshine of innocent, despite the heavy amount of blood present on it body.

" I-I have no h-home." The child finally replied, as it soft child like voice stutter a bit.

"Hmm, so the little one have no home? What is your name child?" asked the demon Mukuro, as his curiosity spike each second he stood in front of this ray of mystery, which was this child that stood in front of him.

"T-T-Tsunami, b-but you can just call m-me Tsuna." The child replied shyly this time, blushing a bit as she finally turn her eyes away from the beautiful creature that stood in front of her, onto the ground, as this amuse Mukuro a bit.

"Kufufu~ Tsunami-chan, what bring to my home, at the dawn of night, the worse for a child like you to be out during this time of night, as predators of the night would love to have you for a midnight snack." Smirk Mukuro trying to frighten the child a bit, but fail as the child look up at him confuse, frown cutely up at him.

"Midnight snack? I-I'm sorry, but have n-no c-clue of how I got h-here? W-Where am I? W-Who am I?" The child stuttered, looking at her surrounding in pure confusion, before looking back at Mukuro desperately, hoping that he hold the answers to all of her questions.

'_Well isn't this quite the surprise, a child appearing at my doorsteps, at the dawn of night, covered in blood, with no clue of who it is or where it's come from, hmm, what shall I do with it, kill it or keep it?' _Mukuro began to ask himself, boring his eyes into the child who stood in front, when he noticed after a while she began blushing up at him again, removing her eye away from him, once again back on the ground.

Chuckling to himself, Mukuro decided why she continued to break eye contact with him, even though he already had an idea of why. "Kufufu~ Little one do you mind telling me why for some reason you can't keep eye contact on me?"

Fidgeting a bit, the child struggle a bit, as it tried to find the right way of answering the human shape creature in front of her. " W-W-Well i-it's because o-of your eyes, y-you have very b-beautiful eyes mister." The child in front of him answer him honestly, as her large orbs told the truth of her words, as this caught Mukuro by surprise, expecting the child to say something else other than his eyes, that are known to strike the fear in both humans and demons alike, but yet this tiny child in front of him, called them beautiful.

"Kufufu~ Aren't you a interesting little thing, my name is Mukuro little one, and from today onwards, I am now your master." Mukuro reach out to take hold of the child hand, standing back on his feet as he began to walk her inside

"Y-Yes, m-master."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Eight Years Later's<strong>

Lying in his bed deeply asleep, was Mukuro, about to snuggle more of the warmth that usually lied next to him, as the figure is known to always sneak inside his bed at night, but was shock, when he felt nothing lying next beside him. Popping his eyes open, Mukuro search all over his bed, looking for his lovely little servant, when he heard a loud explosion that sound as if it came from the kitchen, and quickly remove the covers from off his body, and made his way towards the source of noise.

Stepping inside the kitchen, Mukuro saw the entire area in a total mess, as huge fog of black smoke came from out of one of the the oven, as lying down on the ground was his dear little servant, knock out unconscious.

Hurriedly over towards the unconscious figure, he quickly lifted her weightless body off the ground, and into his strong arms

"Mukuro-sama/Mukuro-niisama!" Rushing into the kitchen next was Mukuro two servants, and twin sister, who surprised by the state of the kitchen, and unconscious figure he had in his arms.

"Mukuro-niisama, is Tsuna-chan alright?" asked Chrome who was the most worried of the three, as over the eight years that she spend with the petite figure that was in her brother arms, was close for caring for the girl as if she was a sister to her.

"She will be alright Nagi. Ken, Chikusa, you two clean this place up, while I go take care of little one here." replied Mukuro, walking out the room, and began to head towards his room, where he laidd the petite girl on his bed, taking a look over her body, searching for any injuries, and was glad when he found none, making his eyes back over towards her face, reaching his hand out to caress the flesh of skin, that was her cheeks.

Looking over her, Mukuro couldn't help but think of how little she has physical change over the years she stayed with him, still keeping her soft, fluffy, brunette hair short, in the same style from eight years ago from when she first stumble herself onto his front door, seeing how she was still short in height, barely reaching his waist, as he begun to trace his thumb over her soft, pump, pink lips, staring down her with a look of possessiveness in his eyes.

Soon later, long lashes began to slowly open, revealing huge, innocent brown orbs, that blink a few times, before taking in who was looking over her, and where she was at.

"M-Mukuro-sama!" Tsunami, quickly sat up, looking similar to a tiny frighten bunny as she took in surrounds, before relaxing herself.

"Kufufu~ Little one would you mind telling me what happen down stairs, and why you ruin my lovely kitchen, hmm?" Mukuro looked amuse as his dear little servant began to shyly play with her index finger, looking down in guilt. "W-W-Well you see, I tried to m-make you breakfast, but everything w-went in a disaster, even though I know I pick out all of the right ingredients, I just wanted to make you happy, Master!" exclaim the brunette, receiving an chuckle from her master, as reach out to ruffle her hair fondly, taking her by the chin, point her face straight in front of his own.

"You really are a dear, but next time have someone with you when you try that next time my dear Tsunami-chan, I'll be devastated if something ever happened to you." replied Mukuro, as the girl continue to hung her head down in shame.

"I-Is Mukuro-sama mad at me." She peek the shadows of her bangs, when she was caught off guard when Mukuro reach over and took hold of her, placing her in his lap.

"Kufufufu~ I could never be mad at you my dear, you're to sweet, and is always trying to please me, but next do not try to something that dangerous ever again, do you understand?" asked Mukuro as Tsunami nodded her head, before happily giving her master a hug.

"Thank-you Mukuro-sama, I'll try to be safe next time." She replied.

" Good girl, now go get clean up, so we can have breakfast together." order Mukuro, as Tsunami let go of him, smiling as she skip out of the room.

Sitting in the living room down stairs, Tsuna wore a pair of black shorts that reach down to her knees, black dress pants, wearing a white dress shirt, with a black vest, with a black bow tied up top, helping Chrome sew together another stuff bunny, that she kept a collection of up in her room, when there was a loud knock at the door, taking her black, stuff, bunny in her arms, Tsunami went to go answer the door, opening the door, Tsunami was shock to see a man with vibrant blonde hair, and deep blue beautiful eyes standing outside the door.

"Hello there beautiful miss, is your master home right now." The gentleman smile kindly down at her, as Tsunami blush, taking a couple of shy step back from the man.

"Umm, w-who are you?" Tsunami asked, when the man bent down, and softly caress her cheek lightly, smiling as he did so, "The name is Giotto, and your, if I may ask?"

"Tsunami, b-but you can c-call me T-Tsuna for short." Tsunami found herself stuttering, each time she spoke to the man, hearing how he softly chuckled, having an warm soft glowing aura to him, as for strange reason, this man kind of similar to her Mukuro-sama, sensing a strong amount of power that this man control, that was even more powerful than her Mukuro-sama.

"Kufufufu~ I see our King, or she I say Giotto, has arrived in my house, if I may asked, what bring you here around this part of the forest?" Walking into the scene, was none other than Tsunami precious master, and owner of the castle, Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama!" Tsunami ran over to hug her dear master, who let her do as she so wish, patting the top of her head affectionately.

"And not only did you enter my house, you met my precious Tsunami-chan, my dear precious jewel." replied Mukuro, voice laced with possessiveness, unnoticed by Tsunami.

"My dear Tsunami-chan, please follow my dear Nagi out into the gardens so that you two can play." replied Mukuro.

"Okay, Mukuro-sama!" Tsunami hug the powerful demon one more time, before letting him go, turning her attention over towards the blonde male that was in the room. "It was nice to meet you Giotto-san!" Tsunami bowed, before walking over to Chrome, and was about to take her hands, when it was taken by Giotto who smile kindly down at her, placing a kiss on her hands, as if he was some type of prince.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Tsunami." replied Giotto amuse of the blushing red face the appeared on the petite, short brunette face, when an dark jealous presence made itself known, that it was displease with Giotto source of action.

"Should we make ourselves up towards my office, _**King**_." Mukuro had a fake smile place on his face, as the dark presence from a sec ago was coming from him was both jealous and hate, all which was presented in his mis-march color eyes.

Smirking a bit, Giotto replied, "Led the way." Following Mukuro upstairs, as his mind went back towards the sweet girl he encounter, as there was something odd about her, as Giotto could tell that the girl was definitely not a demon, but also, not quite human as well, what on earth was she, and why do the cold-heart, demon, Mukuro, feel such a close attachment to her?


End file.
